Romantic Bleach Drabbles: Throwbacks
by Kaychan87
Summary: A short companion piece to 100 Romantic Bleach Drabbles. 6 drabbles involving pairs from original 100 drabbles.
1. Hero

**Romantic Bleach Drabbles: Throwbacks**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** A set of drabbles I was doing as throwbacks to include in my second set of 100 drabbles as bonus content. Having scrapped this idea completely, I've decided to remove them from the second 100 and put all the throwbacks into one stand alone story. Includes the five previously posted drabbles plus the sixth and final throwback.

Throwback 1 - Byakuya x Yuzu ~ Byakuya rescues the young Kurosaki twin from a Hollow attack. 

* * *

**Hero**

Kurosaki Yuzu stumbled as she ran from the monstrous Hollow that had hunted her and her twin down. Somewhere along the way the twins had gotten separated, much to Yuzu's dismay. She was the only Kurosaki that had limited spiritual ability. Alone with a Hollow, Yuzu knew she was completely useless. All she could do was try to escape it and pray her brother or father sensed the Hollow.

The ground beside her exploded and Yuzu went stumbling again to avoid being hit by flying concrete and debris. She landed with a yelp and the Hollow let out a triumphant howl and lunged for her.

"Chire, Senbonzakura."

Yuzu's eyes widened as the Hollow was attacked by what looked like thousands of sakura petals. All things considered, Yuzu couldn't help but find it a beautiful sight. She sat there, unmoving, until the Hollow was defeated. She knew her hero wasn't her father or brother. As much as she loved them, Yuzu knew they weren't capable of fighting with such a beautiful attack. She scrambled to her feet in hopes of catching a glimpse of her hero.

She was not disappointed by what she saw. Dark haired and handsome, Yuzu's cheeks turned a faint pink as she took in the long haired Shinigami's black and white clad form walking away from her. "Wait!"

The Shinigami stopped but did not say anything.

Yuzu took a few steps towards him, taking in the black emblem on the man's haori. She recognized it from some of the things her father had taught her about the Gotei 13. "You're a taichou, aren't you?" she asked hesitantly.

"How do you know about taichou, child?" the Shinigami asked.

Yuzu's cheeks burned red. "I'm not a child! I'm almost fifteen!" she said defensively.

A faint smile played on the Shinigami's lips. "You are still a child yet. How did you come by your knowledge of Shinigami?" Despite his faint smile, his tone was serious and slightly cold.

"My father told me. He thought I should know because he and Ichigo are Shinigami."

"Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Yuzu nodded vigorously. "You're from the sixth division, aren't you? That would make you Rukia-chan's brother," she pressed on.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya," the man said.

"Oh! I'm Yuzu. I just... I wanted to thank you for saving me, Kuchiki-san. You're... you're my hero!"

Kuchiki Byakuya's eyes widened slightly, unsure of what surprised him more – the fact that he was the hero of a Kurosaki or that a Kurosaki had addressed him with an honourific.

"Yuzu!" Yuzu and Byakuya both looked in the direction of the new voice to see Ichigo heading towards them.

Yuzu turned back to Byakuya. "Please come back and see me so I can thank you properly, Kuchiki-san!" she said quickly.

Before Byakuya could reply, Yuzu was running to her brother. Byakuya decided to that as his cue to leave before he had to deal with Ichigo.


	2. Sparkle

**Romantic Bleach Drabbles: Throwbacks**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Yumichika x Orihime ~ Upon finding his soul mate, Yumichika finds a way to make her sparkle just as much as he does!

* * *

**Sparkle**

"Open your eyes, Orihime."

The busty young woman opened her eyes and gasped. "Oh Yumichika! It's beautiful!" she gushed as she gazed upon the sparkling diamond her boyfriend was holding before her.

"I'm glad you like it!" Yumichika gushed back, sparkling almost as much as the ring itself. The Shinigami took the ring from the box and slipped it onto Orihime's left ring finger. "Now you sparkle almost as much as me!"

Orihime laughed and threw her arms around Yumichika. "I love you so much!"

"Get a room! You're blinding people with all the sparkling!" Ikkaku shouted at the couple from a good distance away.


	3. Gone

**Romantic Bleach Drabbles: Throwbacks**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Yamamoto x Sasakibe ~ Yamamoto reflects upon the loss of his most important person. 

* * *

**Gone**

Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni sat in silence, suddenly feeling his age. He felt as though a huge weight had been put on his shoulders. Even his haori felt heavy. So many lives had been lost in the war with the Quincy. The Seireitei had been almost entirely reduced to rubble; the ranks of the Gotei 13 had been devastated. Despite having won the war, it was a hollow victory to the soutaichou.

Among the hundreds of lives lost was his long time partner. Sasakibe, the man who had stood by Yamamoto's side for more than a hundred years, was gone. His was among the first of the many deaths but he had gone down fighting, remaining loyal to Yamamoto and the Gotei 13 until the very end.

With the war finally over, Yamamoto could finally mourn and honour his fukutaichou's memory. Not one for outward displays of emotion, Yamamoto had returned to the office he and Sasakibe had shared at the first division to sit and reflect on everything. He felt closer to Sasakibe that way.

Bowing his head, Yamamoto covered his eyes with a wrinkled hand and let out a sigh. "Goodbye, old friend."


	4. Upside Down

**Romantic Bleach Drabbles: Throwbacks**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Shinji x Orihime ~ Finally finding his first real love, Shinji's entire world is turned upside down. 

* * *

**Upside Down**

Hirako Shinji's world had been flipped upside down yet again. It was almost as though his Sakanade was being used on him. He supposed that was what happened when one found his true love, his real true love. Not that she believed that bit, but it was true where she was concerned.

"Shinji-kun! Lunch is ready!"

Shinji looked up as his busty love came into the room carrying two plates with the oddest assortment of food he had ever seen. "It looks great, Hime-chan!" he told her cheerfully.

The busty red head laughed happily and set down the plates on their table. "I promise it's edible," she insisted, picking up on the fact that his cheerful tone was fake.

"I never doubted you. Why would I doubt my first love?"

Orihime laughed again. "You're sweet but you say that to all the girls."

'_Not since you,_' Shinji thought as he tasted his lunch. His eyes widened in surprise. "It really is good!"

"I told you so!" Orihime said proudly.

Shinji just shook his head. The girl truly was turning everything in his life upside down but it was such a good feeling that he'd be glad to stay that way.


	5. Blood

**Romantic Bleach Drabbles: Throwbacks**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note:** Byakuya x Ukitake ~ A small spot of blood on a handkerchief stresses Byakuya out. 

* * *

**Blood**

Kuchiki Byakuya stared down at a folded square of silk sitting on his desk. It was white and pristine as newly fallen snow, save for a bright red splotch in the middle. '_Blood,_' the Shinigami taichou thought as he stared down at it. It felt a little surreal, seeing the splotch of blood. He had been under the impression that Ukitake's health had been improving as of late. Ukitake himself had said as much to Byakuya.

"He lied to me," Byakuya said aloud, feeling astonished and betrayed at the same time. Most dared not lie to Kuchiki Byakuya. The fact that someone who claimed to care for him had incited feelings of betrayal in him. Even his sister was always honest with him and he absolutely loathed her husband.

"What are you doing sitting in the dark?"

Byakuya's gaze shifted slightly and a hand went to cover the bloodied handkerchief. "Thinking."

"You mean brooding, Byakuya-kun."

Byakuya levelled an icy glare at the white haired man in his doorway. "I do not brood, Ukitake."

"Then what is that under your hand?" Ukitake asked before joining Byakuya at his desk. Gently, the white haired Shinigami lifted Byakuya's hand from the stained silk square. "Brooding."

"You lied."

"I did not. I am much healthier," replied Ukitake. He kept his hold on the other man's hand as he continued to speak. "One spatter of blood is nothing compared to what it could have been," he continued. Byakuya moved to free his hand but Ukitake held tight. "I promise you I am well. I don't plan on falling ill again for a long time.

Byakuya gave a curt nod in response. His feelings couldn't just disappear in an instant, but he would have to try to make them disappear soon.

"I'm not Hisana. I'm not going anywhere, bloody handkerchief or not," Ukitake insisted.

"I expect you to keep your word about that," Byakuya said softly.

Ukitake squeezed his hand and nodded. "I intend to keep it."


	6. Old

**Romantic Bleach Drabbles: Throwbacks**

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, not to me.

**Author's Note: **Ukitake x Unohana ~ Ukitake laments the loss of one of his oldest companions. 

* * *

**Old**

Ukitake Juushirou stroked the long black hair of one of his oldest companions. He knew that they only had a little time left to each other. There was so much he wanted to tell her, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"What's on your mind?" her soft voice came as a whisper.

"That I should be going before you, Yachiru," the white haired captain replied.

A small smile blossomed on the woman's pale face. "I know my fate."

"Shunsui never should have asked you to do this. We still need you, especially with Sensei gone," insisted Ukitake.

"Isane and Kenpachi… they know all I know."

Ukitake closed his eyes, his jaw clenching tightly. She was so much more than an old friend or an old flame to him. As soon as he had felt her fading, he knew he had to go to her. He had been there to take her from Kenpachi as soon as their "training" was over.

"Do not be angry," she told him, lifting a hand to caress his cheek.

Ukitake sighed. "Never will I be angry with you," he told her.

"Good," she said, her eyes closing. Her hand fell from his cheek, leaving blood smears on his face.

Ukitake held in his anguish as best he could. Finally Unohana Retsu, the first Kenpachi, could rest without the burden she had carried for centuries. Ukitake closed his eyes and held her tighter, leaning over her to whisper, "Be at peace, my oldest love."


End file.
